The present invention relates to an anti-vibration apparatus and more particularly to an anti-vibration apparatus which can reduce seismic accelerations applied to machinery during an earthquake.
Hitherto existing anti-vibration apparatuses of this kind have been anti-vibration floors for relatively heavy building floors or various anti-vibration apparatuses for heavy objects such as tanks, but anti-vibration apparatuses for relatively light machinery are few in number.
If an anti-vibration floor for a relatively heavy building floor or an anti-vibration apparatus for heavy objects as mentioned above is used as it is as an anti-vibration apparatus for relatively light machinery, the following problems may arise:
(1) Since a conventional anti-vibration floor is large in size, it is not suitable for having a single light machine of small dimensions mounted thereon;
(2) Since in a conventional anti-vibration floor or anti-vibration apparatus no precaution against upset or rocking of machinery is taken into consideration, they are not adapted to support light machinery which is apt to be upset or rocked during an earthquake; and
(3) Since anti-vibration apparatuses are subjected to a rotational movement during an earthquake they are not adequate to suppress the vibration of long machinery.